Jack-O the Wack-O
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Taking place after the events of The Missing Link, the story tells a darker side of Jack-O where she terrorizes a city in Illyria to test her newest toys.
1. Track 01: Trick or Treat?

**Based on Guilty Gear by Daisuke Ishiwatari.**

 **JACK-O THE WACK-O.**

 **Story and original story elements by Riddle Glitch. Note: This fanficion takes place in a whole different timeline, in fact, there's hardly any Guilty Gear story elements canon, why? Cause I decided to do a different approach from what Ishiwatari is doing. When I first saw Jack-O I thought she was going to be badass not in gameplay elements, but in the story but she's just another waifu character and her role in the game seems to be limited to just being another Valentine which saddens me cause the character has a lot of potential, what truly makes the storyline seem even less balanced due to almost having no villians or neutral characters whatsoever. Wether you enjoy this or not, this is something I came up to do a more Halloween and disturbing approach to Jack-O and wrote it down to amuse myself. Is another thing that bothers me, why would you create this Halloween character if you're not going to make her creepy I wonder?**

 **Track 01: Trick or Treat?**

It's been a few months since the Gear known as Testament caused a massive breakout of extreme risk rated criminals on Black Doors Penitentiary. Several were recaptured but others are still at large, the ones that made it up to the International Police's most wanted were: Zato-1 the leader of the Assasins Guild, Doctor Baldhead the serial killer who dismembered a large number of victims and Jack-O the Wack-O another serial killer who's victims internal organs were removed and it's whole purpose was never knew.

While most of the criminals that escaped from Black Doors remained inactive, there were a few that were showing their faces all around the world.

 **[This story takes place between The Missing Link and By Your Side. Have to mention that if I like how I end up writing this short story I might rewrite those games in fanfiction format.]**

Certain day, a crime scene was discovered, it matched Jack-O the Wack-O's Modus Operandi. Several corpses were left in a room on a certain abandoned building, all sitting in chairs and wearing Halloween masks.

Trick or Treat?

Was the message she left behind, the police were told not to touch anything so the crime scene was closed, soon enough the International Police's Agents just in time to take note of the case.

The one leading the investigation was one of the Agents who closed the case a while back, when Jack-O was first arrested and send to Black Doors, this Agent was a dark skinned man wearing a dark red suit.

Agent Hendrix examined the scene, he was convinced that this was in fact the real Jack-O and not some random copycat.

The victims were left sitting in chairs, with multiple torture wounds and their internal organs removed, well at least some of them.

There were two sides, there were some people that were placed against a wall that said 'Tricks'.

While the rest were placed against the opposite wall that said 'Treats'.

"What does she means with Trick and Treats?" This Young police man asked Agent Hendrix who turned around to look at him.

"It's a obsession, she takes some certain organs in the bodies of the ones under the tricks wall and she takes the brains on the treats wall. It's the way she classifies her victims. Treats seem to meet certain conditions so she takes their brains instead." Hendrix walked around the scene and took one of the treats' Halloween mask off and the police man saw the top of that the top of their skulls had been removed along their brains.

The police man covered his mouth with his left hand and ran out of the scene to throw up.

"Excuse me sir. The International Police has declared that this scene must be closed since they're going to take the case to a team of the Holy Order." The voice of a older police man told Agent Hendrix who sighed softly.

"Don't tell me… they're going to call him right? Mister Legend, Ky Kiske." Hendrix said with a light tone of anger in his voice and the police nod lightly.

"They said that Behavioral Analisis Unit will simply be consultants in the case."

"Another Word for babysitting that celebrity of theirs."

"We could argue about it. It's not fair, you gave Jack-O's profile before she was even arrested the first time."

"Don't worry, at least we weren't kicked off the case completly. They want to boost Ky Kiske's popularity among the political world by giving him the most wanted cases in the Interpol. Word has it… that someone wants him to be the next Illyria King."

"How can you know that?" The older man asked and Hendrix smirked.

"I have my contacts." Hendrix smirked and then walked out out the scene. "Tell your men to close the scene. I'll go get the Jack-O files back at the office. The fact that we're now degraded to consultants doesn't mean we have to be negligent about it."

Lennon Road City within Illyria Kingdom was somewhat alarmed by the news of this serial killer leaving those bodies in the city, not long ago Justice was freed from her prison, she died at the hands of a mystery man, the media released some official statements that Ky Kiske and Kliff Undersn were at the scene, since Kliff died.

The whole Kingdom of Illyria was sad due to his passing, he would be buried the next day somewhere near his hut on the Woods.

Plenty of people would attend his burial to conmemorate all his years of service in the Holy Order during the Gears War.

There was a abandoned site within Lennon Road, this place was mostly dark, this was where Jack-O the Wack-O was hiding.

The woman was long blonde haired, but behind her back her hair was red, she wore a Halloween Jack-O Lantern mask which looked metallic, he reyes and her mouth glowed a bright Green.

She wore a White colored body suit with more Halloween decorations, dark high heels and her hands wore skin like gloves black on the back of the hand and red on the palm, her nails were White colored just as her body suit.

While she was typing on her holographic keyboard, she also paid attention to the television which was on the news channel, the news of her crime scene leaked and so Lennon Road was closed down by the International Police.

The people on the news were debating that this was a unfair decision and that they felt that if someone wanted to leave they were in their right to leave, it was against their rights to prevent people from leaving the city til the serial killer was captured.

Jack-O simply chuckled softly.

"Did you heard that pumpkins?" Jack-O said, the whole room was dark, but she appeared to be talking to someone in the room.

"They are scared, I wouldn't blame them. Halloween it's all about the fright."

"But, there's things we still need to do, so let's do some testing. Level One software running, step forward." Jack-O giggled softly and then watched as little robots began to walk forward, they were small, they were as tall as her legs, with small bodies and big round heads.

They had a screen for face and the only thing visible were Green glowing eyes, some of them however were still leaking some blood from the sides and from the screen which made it glitch a little.

"Aww you poor things, you're still leaking." Jack-O sighed and leaned to clean one of them up.

"Alright, let's test your motor skills. You shake my hand." Jack-O giggled as one of them shooked her hand lightly.

"You give me a kiss." And that robot leaned to peck his head against her cheek.

"Seems to be you are working fine, your software isn't crashing, the only thing making you glitchy is your leaking and well…think we're ready to program Level Two."

Jack-O stood up and took her mask off, sighing softly, showing her nice beautiful face to her minions, she grabbed a small lollipop and suckled on it a bit before typing back on her holographic keyboard.

"Who's ready for a treat?"


	2. Track 02: Spooked

**Based on Guilty Gear by Daisuke Ishiwatari.**

 **JACK-O THE WACK-O.**

 **Story and original elements for Jack-O by Ozwald Riddle Glitch. Note: Like mentioned before, this fic has been adapted from Ishiwatari's original view of the Guilty Gear universe. There are a lot of things I had to work on and to be honest, I'm kinda liking it so I might work on reworking the first game's script in fanfiction format. So have to say that even tho I'm going to be less descriptive in the disturbing parts of this fic, the behavior of Jack-O is more aggresive and psychopathic.**

 **Track 02: Spooked.**

Somewhere not far away from Lennon Road, there's a large forest in Illyria which is famous for it's urban legends, saying that a Gear still lives deep in the dark Woods.

But those are urban legends.

What matters about this Woods, is that this is the place where a legendary hero of the Crusades' home is located. Kliff Undersn's.

This man has passed away not long ago, and he was being buried near his cabin deep in the Woods. Many people attended, most of them were people from the Holy Order.

Burying the coffin, the people took a moment of silence before they begun tos ay a few words.

The ones that stood out the most among the people reunited were Ky Kiske, a tall blonde man who wore his Holy Order uniform from the crusades and Leo Whitefang, a larger man with hair that resembled that of a lion's mane, he was a important politician that was in Illyria's council, one of the many candidates to step into one of Illyria's Kingdoms' thrones.

When the burial was over and people began to leave the place, Kiske and Whitefang stayed in front of the grave, soon enough the silence was broken, the dark skinned man in the dark red suit named James Hendrix from the Behavioral Analisis Unit in the International Police said. "My condolences."

"Thanks." Kiske spoke while Whitefang smiled and patted Kiske in the shoulder.

"Farewell Ky, it was a pleasure to see you again. Agent Hendrix." Leo nodded at the man who smiled and nodded back, Leo soon left and Hendrix spoke while Kiske stared at the grave of the legendary hero of the Crusades quite sad.

"Sorry to interrupt Mister Kiske, but following the protocol, I have to tell you that everything is ready at your desk to begin the investigation on Jack-O the Wack-O."

"Thank you. I'll go to my office as soon as I can I just… need a moment."

"Of course, sir." Hendrix smiled and walked back to give Ky some space.

"Commander, you were by my side at the Crusades, and it was a honor to fight with you against Justice and the Gears. If it wasn't for you I think… well I mean… your words encouraged to keep going when I was so scared I just wanted to go back home. But… there was no home for me. I wasn't your real son but I want to think that… you were the only father figure I had back then."

"Hope… that was the Word that I wished to be engraved in my Holy Order title, and it's because of you… sir. You gave me hope, in a hopeless world."

"You were the strongest man I ever knew, heh… you were even able to beat age. Restoring your youth is one of the most powerful magic abilities I've ever seen. But like you said once… death, is something that not even you could beat, but you will never be forgotten sir, that… is true immortality."

Vowing towards the grave, Kiske heard a noise around the Woods that made him grab his sword next to him, however, he soon saw Hendrix still at the scene, watching from afar.

"Is something wrong Mister Kiske?"

"No… no, nothing wrong." What he didn't know it's that he in fact heard something, cause as soon as they left, a tall figure approached the now lone grave in the Woods, wearing a red jacket and White pants along shoes and gloves, Sol Badguy looked down upon the grave before he also left, saying nothing, no words were needed.

While Kiske and Hendrix head to the Headquarters of the International Police in Lennon Road City, they met with the Director of the International Police, Vernon.

This man was larger than them both, he was bald and had dark skin, he wore glasses and a blue suit, he smiled and greeted the two along the woman behind, she was well known in the political world of Illyria being the current Queen of one of the Kingdom's of Illyria, this was Ariels.

"Thank you for coming, we will begin our meeting in the next room shortly." Queen Ariels said and they all nodded, heading towards the large room which had a large table with at least twelve seats.

The Director of the International Police placed some files on his seat while Ky Kiske took a seat in front, next to Vernon then Hendrix took a seat and Queen Ariels took a seat at the front of the table, Ky Kiske noticed that the security was doubled at the place, since the Queen was there, but why was she there in the first place he wondered?

"Let's begin shall we?" Ariels asked and Vernon chuckled softly.

"Thank you your highness. Mister Kiske. You been part of the Holy Order Unit under the International Police Intelligence Agency, we have gathered all the information about three cases that will be transferred to you and your team. Behavioral Analisis Unit's leader Agent James Hendrix will serve as a consultant to lead you to the right place."

"Excuse me…? You said three cases, did I heard that right?" Ky Kiske interrupted, quite surprised, he knew that he would be the one leading the investigation on Jack-O's case, but they never told him about two additional cases.

"That's right, you will be leading two other cases Mister Kiske." Vernon smiled. "Right now, there are three extreme risk rated criminals free out there. You will resume investigating the whereabouts of Zato-1 and the Assasins Guild like you were before the Gear Testament's incident."

"We know that you have a informant who used to work for the Guild right?" Ariels asked, she had a friendly smile on her face, she looked like she was pleased to be in the same room as one of the heroes of the Crusades, Ky Kiske."

"Sir, my informant has been given a new identity since Zato's arrest, she was telling me information about the current leader of the Guild, we only got one name which is… Venom. We have no information that has led to his identity or his whereabouts. We had to give Millia Rage's yet another identity and we transferred her to a different city after Testament's incident, so… right now, not even I know where's Millia Rage right now."

"It wasn't that really hard to find Mister Kiske." Vernon smiled. "This file will give you all the information you need to find Miss Rage, she has been actively asking about Zato, she's holding a grudge since Zato's escape from Black Doors. However, we haven't found Zato or learned anything about the mysterious man Venom you told us about."

"If the Police gets involved then Millia is in danger. The Guild has eyes everywhere and if I look for her… Zato will find her aswell."

"Sometimes we have to do things we're not comfortable with Mister Kiske…" Vernon replied but Kiske cut him short.

"I gave her my Word. I can't…I…"

"The Police won't be involved Mister Kiske." Ariels said and smiled, drinking from a glass of water that she poured to herself on the table. "Right now, Zato is not the priority, but I trust your judgement. Do whatever you need to keep your informant safe while at the same time finding a lead to the Guild to dissolve it."

Looking at the Queen, Kiske nodded in defeat.

"Great, leaving that out of the way. Now the second extreme risk rated criminal in the list is Doctor Baldhead." Vernon said.

"You haven't found a lead on him yet?" Kiske asked.

"No, it's your job now to find any leads. You mentioned in your report after Testament's incident that you found Doctor Baldhead during the riot at Black Doors." Vernon said.

"That's right, he mutilated a total of fourteen inmates and three guards, while he murdered even more people on a spree killing on his way out of Black Doors, there were no survivors, Doctor Baldhead is really dangerous, he can… well somehow he's able to ignore the laws of physics, he sometimes teleports at will. His cell in Black Doors was made specially so Baldhead wouldn't be able to escape but we didn't saw it coming that Testament would let him out specifically."

"What do you mean by that Mister Kiske?" Ariels asked smiling. "You think Testament knew exactly who to let out?"

"Not sure, but I think… that he had a list. Baldhead, Zato-1, and Jack-O were the most dangerous inmates in Black Doors. He let them out first before Jack-O led the riot, Zato escaped through the shadows while Baldhead did most of the killing." Kiske sighed. "It's like they had been planning it for a while."

"Since his escape, Baldhead hasn't been active whatsoever, no bodies, not anything, and that worries me." Hendrix finally raised his voice and then said with a serious look on his face. "Like Jack-O, Baldhead is a serial killer, unlike Jack-O however, Baldhead has a pathological need to kill. He tries to give his killing some meaning through surgeries and sewing back the bodies. He thinks he can fix people while he's actually mutilating them. He's insane."

"Do you think you can find Doctor Baldhead?" Ariels asked and Hendrix then responded with the same serious look on his face while responding with a soft tone.

"Unfortunately, the profile we have build would only work if we know where to look. This is a man that is so disturbed that he'll need to kill soon enough, he can't really escape his pathological needs to murder. He'll need to kill and only by killing, we'll be able to find him. Working in the Behavioral Analisis Unit is a very challenging job and I would like to give you a straight answer and tell you will find him. But we can't… if it isn't more bodies."

"There's something we could do?" Kiske asked.

"Not for now, focus on the current serial killer in our hands which is Jack-O." Hendrix said.

"The files you need to begin the investigation are here." Vernon said.

"Let me begin, Jack-O is a very disturbed girl, we don't know what's her real name, we only know that she likes to call herself Jack-O, we don't even know how her face really looks. When we arrested her, she practically surrendered, but when we tried to remove her mask she then became aggresive, she killed four International Police Agents, we were able to subdue her and put some handcuffs on her but when we tried to remove her mask again she used her legs Mister Kiske, she killed three more men by just using her legs, twisting their necks and crushing their chests with her feet."

"How is it possible, didn't you used drugs to subdue her?" Kiske asked rather surprised.

"When we tried to use drugs on her they didn't worked. Jack-O is the biggest mystery in Black Doors."

"The mask was left on since her arrest and every opportunity that Black Doors guards took to take her mask off only results in more deaths." Vernon added.

"Why did she let herself be arrested?" Kiske asked and Hendrix smiled.

"Because like any psychopath, she's a narcissist. She needs and loves to cause fear on her victims since she begun to murder with a twisted Modus Operandi, unlike Baldhead who seemed to be seeking to rebuild the bodies of his mutilated victims, Jack-O simply enjoys the kill. She causes fea ron them, she tortures the ones she calls 'Tricks' while the ones she calls 'Treats' have a quicker death. She was arrested because she wanted people to know it was her since her last victim was a copycat. What did she wanted by removing the internal organs of her victims? That is another victim in Jack-O's case."

"Seems to be that she's not over Mister Kiske." Vernon said. "The fact that she's killed again and removed more internal organs from people makes us think that there's a greater agender in her list. So, Jack-O is in Lennon Road and we will give you the case to you by orders of Queen Ariels. Are you ready to face this psychopath? This might change you so be ready."

"I'll do my best."

"That sounds comforting Mister Kiske." Queen Ariels said with a smile. "Agent Hendrix, Director Vernon, would you give us a moment?"

"Sure. We'll leave the files at your desk." Vernon told Kiske who nodded and he left the room with Hendrix by his side.

"Is there something you want to tell me your Highness?" Ky asked a little confused why the Queen would ask Vernon and Hendrix to step out of the room, she simply smiled and responded gently.

"That's right, before I even tell you about some information I don't wish to discuss with anybody else but you, I must say that I have been keeping a eye on you since you became such a important figure during the Crusades."

"Thank you… but I'm just doing my job." Kiske said and then Ariels chuckled some and then gently responded.

"Don't be so modest, you're now Captain of the Holy Order Unit in the International Police, when you and Kliff fought Justice a while back when Testament free her, the people noticed, they talked about you, until the mysterious man killed the Commander Gear. People have lost their trust in the International Police and the authorities of Illyria, if a mystery man anonymously protected them regarding of his reasons, that means that we have lost the hope in the most important thing in Illyria, which is order. You Mister Kiske… you're a shine example of order. And because of that, I want to ask you a huge favor."

Quite surprised, Ky then asked. "What kind of favor?"

"Lead them." Ariels simply said.

"Excuse me?"

"Lead these people, I want you to take my place… not now, but when the time is right." Ariels smiled.

"Thanks but… no thanks, I'm not a King, I'm a soldier." Ky said honestly.

"Consider it Mister Kiske, not because of me, not because of you, because of them. The people, they need you as a leader. You have done so much, you were the one who put criminals like Zato-1 and Johnathan Sfondi into custody, and I know that you will do again I know it. You helped to bring Justice down, everytime you step out on the Street you help whoever is in need, imagine the things you could do in my place."

"But…"

"Like I said, when the time is right, please consider it, now I wish to ask you to take this secret case which I will entrust to you. Also, this must not leave this place."

"What kind of case?" Kiske asked, a bit nervous and confused from what the Queen Ariels had told him about.

"You've heard the rumors about Simmons' Valley?"

"What about it? You mean that there's a Gear in the dark Woods? That's… a urban legend, Justice is dead so all Gears must have seize to function… but then again… Testament! He's a human Gear, it might not be a urban legend after all right?"

"Possibly, but I doubt Testament is the Gear they talk about. This must not leave this room. We have send a team to check Simmons' Valley's Dark Woods, they had been checking the Woods and send the data they gathered while investigating the case. They're… lost. The last data they send however, has some readings that match a Gear we already know and beleive to be dead."

"What Gear?" Kiske asked nervously.

"Justice."

"That's impossible!" Kiske exclaimed.

"It's another Commander Gear Mister Kiske. The mana readings match Justice's magical engine."

"But… how is that possible?"

"We're not sure. But I want you to take the case, we must not let the public now. We've tried to covered up the scandal. But it might leak soon enough. There's a eccentric billionare in a town nearby Simmons' Valley who has already put a bounty on the Gear's head, it's gathering some attention but we've done what we can to convince the bounty hunters that it is a fake."

"Leave it to me, I can go there right now if you want to."

"There's somebody already there, Leo Whitefang, we're the only people who know about this Commander Gear's existence, so when you finish the current open case, Jack-O. Then please go and help Leo at the scene."

"Sounds fair. I'll go to my office and begin to work on Jack-O's case."

"Thank you, I wish you all the luck in the world Mister Kiske."

"Your Highness." Kiske vowed respectfully and left the room.

That night, on Lennon Road's City, there was a party on the mansion of a important politician's mansion, so a lot of important people attended, feeling secured with all the security that was hired, the fact there was a killer on the loose it didn't mean that they will show any fear.

While the guards examined the camera survillance, there were things going on without them knowing, one of them noticed that one of the cameras suddenly stopped working and then another one began to glitch up.

"Hey, check on the camera on hallway four, think I'm seeing someone there." The guard on the camera room talked through the radio, tall well build men began to approach hallway four, the man on the camera room then noticed that there was a small little thing there, when the guards were seen in the hallway the camera suddenly went out and then he heard the screams through the audio that was still working.

"What the fuck?!" They exclaimed and the guard in the camera room gasped as he was turned around by a woman who wore the scary looking Halloween mask.

"Boo!" She said and then slashed his throat sending intense blood splatters over the wall.

Taking seat over the corpse, Jack-O pulled out her holographic keyboard and began to order her minions around who silently killed all the guards in the mansion.

"Level three software is functioning very well, there are still some glitches, hear me out pumpkins, secure the place, nobody in, nobody out. I'll go and shut this place down so when you surround our victims, follow my protocol, find any suitable candidates for my Treat experiment. The rest will be categorized as Tricks so kill them and remove their organs."

She then stood up and hurried out of the door, she ran through the hallway with all those dead guards until she reached the room she was looking for and there he was.

The man who hosted the party, he gasped as he was making out with another guest.

"Hey! What're you doing here?!" He then noticed her mask and he tried to take something out of his desk while tossing the girl off his lap making her scream and then Jack-O pulled something out herself, something that was prohibited by the new world's law. Industrial manufactured weapon formerly known as a gun which she used to shoot the guy dead.

"Sorry hun, I didn't meant you to see that." Jack-O chuckled and when the girl screamed she shot her dead aswell.

Walking towards the desk, Jack-O shoved the dead guy's corpse off the chair and sighed softly with a soft laugh. "Glad I save some of this, it's kinda dumb that they stopped making these anyway, they're so much fun." She giggled and then shot the rest of the magazine into the corpses on the floor.

"Hahahaha! No more games, we have work to do pumpkin." Jack-O told to herself and then turned the computer on the desk on, suddenly she hacked into it and found the secret program which asked for a Post War Administration Bureau code.

"Hmm… I wonder…" Then she typed the next code.

Username: Jackeline Oswald.

Passcode: PumpkinQueenJO.

DENIED: This username has been deleted by the PWAB's Director, please verify your identity in the next five minutes or you'll be prosecuted for trying to Access the PWAB's servers.

"Bastards."

"Gladly… I know that bitch's username."

Then Jack-O tried a different code.

Username: Elize Cooper.

Passcode: ElizeinChains.

When she put that code then the program entered the PWAB's servers and Jack-O began to browse the information in the site.

"Where are you hiding Fredbear? There has to be some information these bozos have gathered up. They always do, freaking weirdos." Jack-O giggled to herself.

"Frederick…" She typed but her search had no results so she sighed.

"Justice, who killed Justice?" Jack-O typed Justice and browsed the information that the PWAB had and suddenly she found a picture that was taken by the organization.

"There you are…"

While Reading the information, she knew that guy looked way too similar for the Frederick she was looking for and she then saw the name: Sol Badguy.

By clicking the name she found the information that the PWAB had about the enigmatic Sol Badguy, a bounty hunter who they thought was a Prototype Gear, Reading the whole profile they build on him, suddenly when she reach the end of the profile she laughed hard and then said.

"Risk Rating S? What S stands for? Supreme? I'm risk rated as Extreme in Black Doors, what makes this guy so special? Sounds like this guy is overrated. Now, are you Frederick? You look a lot like Freddy, so it must be you." She used a flash drive and then copied all the information about Sol Badguy and the Gear investigation.

"Gotta get ready, if this guy is indeed a Prototype Gear, then I will need some nuclear waste. Gladly I saved a lot of Industrial Manufactured weapons before they seized to make them. Stupid laws, but then again… I understand why they banned them. Gotta pay Zepp a visit when I leave this stupid place."

Standing up from the seat, Jack-O pulled out a small bottle with oil which she began to pour down on the floor, when she finished she then used a lighter and threw it at the floor to set the room on fire before leaving the mansion with her minions.

"Come on pumpkins."

"We've spooked this town enough."

Laughing, Jack-O hurried out of the mansion until the police finally arrived, the news of Jack-O's murders hit the town the next morning, Lennon Road's City was closed down but it was too late, Jack-O was gone and she had her next target already, the enigmatic mystery man who killed Justice a while back.

The Flame of Corruption, Sol Badguy, who she referred to as Frederick for some reason.


End file.
